


Trying to find a fic

by one1994



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:24:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one1994/pseuds/one1994
Summary: Trying to find a fic of evak





	Trying to find a fic

I really want to find back a fic where isak work at even's father company. At first, isak avoid him then, during thunderstorm, even bring isak back home and they get together. Please help me find this fic.


End file.
